Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -20\% \times -\dfrac{15}{100} \times \dfrac{23}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ $ -\dfrac{15}{100} = -0.15$ $ \dfrac{23}{25} = 0.92$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times -0.15 \times 0.92 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times -0.15 \times 0.92 = 0.0276 $